The present invention relates to a word processing device capable of registering original phrases with desired phrase names, respectively, and converting an inputted phrase name into corresponding original phrase having been registered with the same phrase name as inputted one.
Conventionally, there has been known a word processing device capable of registering phrases with desired phrase names, respectively, and also capable of converting the phase name into corresponding phrase through predetermined conversion steps. This kind of device is designed to simplify the keyboard operation by storing pairs of long phrase and corresponding short phrase name as phrase data, detecting the same phrase name inputted to identify the corresponding original phrase, and then replacing the phrase name with the original phrase.
In the case above, however, type of letters (capital letters or small letters) and formatting codes, which informing the style of the characters such as bold or underlined letters, of the phrase data are simultaneously saved with the phrase data. As a result, for example, the same sequence of capital letters and small letters should be separately registered; phrase having different formatting codes such as underlined or bold letters should also be separately registered.
On the other hand, when the phrase data does not include the formatting codes, it should be formatted when the phrase name is converted into the original phrase. If there are large number of such characters without the formatting codes, complicated process has to be repeated when the phrase name is converted into the original phrase. The same process is applied to a case where the formatting codes of the phrase is changed into others.